Name Shmame
by ikeepchanging
Summary: Title and prompt by sorcererofthelord on tumblr. Sabriel. Human au, but that's not specified too much. Disgustingly fluff. Gabe gets bored, and Sam isn't paying attention to him in favour of studying. So, Gabe decides to get them a little wet. Pretty sure it's completely clean, but Kplus just in case. One-shot.


Names Schmame

_Title and prompt inspired by sorcerofthelord on _

I huff, bored. I wouldn't be so bored if my boyfriend would stop his studying and pay _attention_ to me. My eyes flick up to Sam's face as he studies, and I let out a long and obvious sigh. When I don't get a response, I let out another sigh, and yet again get no response.

Stupid Sam and his stupid studying.

I flop down onto the bench on the porch with him and stare at him as hard as I can. I'm sure he knows I'm staring at him, I saw him twitch a little when I sat down! I scowl at Sam for a long moment, before getting an idea.

I whisper, "Sam..." when that gets no response I lean in a little, and whisper, "Sammy" Still, no response.

I lean forward more, so my head is leaning against his bicep. Freaking giant. "Sammich"

At this point, I quit whispering, reaching too large levels of boredom to be that patient, and begin whining. "Samikens! Pay attention to me, I'm bored!" No response, yet again.

I groan slightly, and push my face into his arm, letting out a muffled, "Sama banana"

I stay in the same position for _forever_ (Or maybe just two minutes. Who knows?) before I grumble "fine. Be that way" and stand up. I know what to do.

**~Breakline~**

I whistle as I walk casually onto the porch, and chirp, "Sammy" when he doesn't answer, I pull the trigger on water gun in my hand, resulting in him getting soaked with water.

I cackle as he jumps, gasping. I toss a water gun at him, and continue to spray him. It's not like I'm gonna spray an unarmed man. Plus, it'll be more fun this way!

Sam only wastes another few seconds before snatching up the water gun and shooting me right in the face. I splutter, pulling my water gun up as I shoot water in his direction. He dodges, sneaky giant, and gets really close to me.

Before I could realize what was happening, I was drenched and he was holding his empty water bottle that had been behind me. I stare at him, mouth open for a few seconds as he laughs, then I jump forward, determined to get him wet too.

I throw all my weight onto Sam, and with the surprise from my lunge, manage to land us both on the ground, me dripping onto him. I smirk victoriously and open my mouth to gloat, when Sam grabs my biceps and flips us over so he's on top of me.

I pout, and look up at Sam, who was now the one smirking. I try to push him off but the darn giant was too big to even rock a little. I suddenly grin, lean my head up and lick up his cheek.

Sam pulls back, surprised, and I laugh as I stand up and dart off to go find the hose. I hear Sam's shout of "Gabe!", telling me he'd clued into what I was after.

I glance behind me with a grin and watch Sam hop the porch, running after me.

Unfortunately for me, Sam's height only proved to make him run _faster_ not slower. I try to speed myself up, but Sam catches up to me, and I watch his eyes flick between the hose and me before he grinned and ran in front of me to grab the hose.

He got there first, turned on the hose, and sprayed me, earning a yelp in response. I put my arms up and charged, running at him despite being sprayed with the hose. I jumped when I reached him, throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him, using him to stay up.

I felt his arms go around my waist and knew he'd dropped the hose. I gave him a kiss, which was kind of wet because, well, we'd been soaking each other with water.

I grinned at Sammy, and kissed him again, before hopping out of his arms. I watched him look confused for a moment, before realization dawned on his face as I grabbed the hose and sprayed it at Sam's torso.

He let out a _very_ manly yelp, and lunged forward at me, as I twirled backwards to try to get out of his reach. It doesn't work, and he grabbed my waist, pulling my back against his stomach. I laughed slightly, struggling, before holding the hose up and spraying him, unintentionally spraying the back of my neck, too.

He spluttered out a laugh, and I felt the water turn off as he plopped onto the ground, pulling me with him, and rolling over so he was on top of me.

For a moment, we just sat there, staring into each other's faces before I squirmed and breathed out, "Why are you so _big_ Sammich" And I think he got the hint that he was slowly crushing all of my organs, cause he laughed and pulled away.

As soon as Sam pulled away to lay down beside me, I found myself regretting having him move. I opened my mouth to say something, what I wasn't entirely sure, but I let it snap shut again when Sam grabbed me by the arm and pulled me close, so we were snuggling.

I hummed contentedly as I laid my head on Sam's chest. I heard him laugh, and the sound seemed to bounce around for a while.

So what if I hadn't gotten the victory for this water fight? I still got what mattered most.

Sammy.


End file.
